Family Ties
by DeathDagger
Summary: Why is everything so difficult? Why is Sesshomaru so cold? What does it have to do with Kagome? How far back does the fight with Naraku really go? The shard hunters world is about to be turned upside down
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha...

Chapter I

"But Inuyasha she's tried to kill us!" exclaimed a raven haired girl looking at a siver haired hanyou

"She is quite right Inuyasha" said a monk clad in purple

"You're both wasting your breath" another raven haired girl said "We all knew it was bound to happen sooner or later"

"But Kagome what about..."

"Sango it's okay" sighed Kagome "Just let him go get Kikyo"

"Kagome are you sure you're okay with this" asked the monk

"Yes Miroku...I'm sure"

"I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" screamed Inuyasha "So what if Kagome had a problem with it, it's not like I care"

"Oh that is so obvious" Sango said heatedly

"Feh" and with that said he was of to get his dead girlfriend

"Kagome are you really okay with this" Sango asked concerned

"Honestly...No" said Kagome "But I was going home today anyways, my mom said she had something important to tell me"

"Are you coming back" asked a kitsune that was quiet until now

" Of course sweetie" she replied "So you guys wanna walk me to the well?"

"Okay" they all answered not knowing that this was the last time they'd see her in a long time

At the well...

"Thanks for walking me you guys" said Kagome

"No problem Gome" replied Miroku as he reached to give her a hug surprisingly without touching her butt

"What no hentai?" asked Kagome shocked

"Nah" said Miroku "Only my beloved Sango has that pleasure"

SLAP

"Stupid hentai monk" mumbled a blushing Sango as she hugged her best friend goodbye

"I don't want you to go" whined the kitsune

"Shippo I'll be back tomorrow" said Kagome while hugging him goodbye

"Promise" he asked

"Promise" she said and jump in the well

Nobody notice they were being followed or that their stalker was sitting to the right or them in a tree

"Interesting..." he said and then flew away

So what do you think? Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha...Although I wish I did :-)

Chapter II. Secrets Revealed/ Promises Broken

In Kagome's Time

/Kagome's pov/

When I arrived at home I noticed it was near dinner time. When I went in the house I noticed there was only three place mats on the table but when I asked mom she just said go take a bath and dress nice. So upstairs I went and picked out a dress as I ran my bath water

"Stupid Inuyasha...one day you will pay for your insolence" I growled

Whoa! Where did that come from? I thought as I got in my bath

"Kikyo this and Kikyo that damn dumb halfbreed" I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep...The next thing I knew mom was shaking me

"What mom" I asked

"You've been up here sleep for an hour" she replied

"What!" I yelled "Is the guest here"

"Yes but he told me you had a trying day and to give you about an hour" she said

I got dressed, ran down the stairs and dipped my head in a deep bow

"I apologize for my tardiness" I said

"It is quite alright...Kagome"

I looked up...

"You!" I screamed and then everything got dark

/Normal pov/

"This is why I told you to let her sleep" said the man as he laid the unconcious girl in his lap "She will wake up momentarily"

She was starting to stir and finally she opened her eyes. When they focused she looked wildly around the room and finally settled on me.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome gasped in fear

/Sesshomaru's pov/

I watched her gasp in fear and my heart clenched

"Calm down young one" I said staring down at her "Now if you kindly get off this Sesshomaru's lap we can get down to business"

She blushed

"Stop that and sit" I ordered "Now listen to what I have to say and pay attention for I will not repeat myself"

3 Hours later...

"So let me get this straight I'm your daughter I'm your daughter and the general of your army, Inuyasha was your best friend's son who was Lord Kurama or the Eastern Lands and the general of his army, Naraku killed my mother/your mate while we were away at war with the Southern Lands, Me and Inu engaged Naraku in battle and were kicking butt until the Kikyo who is the bastard child of the Lady of the Eastern Lands and Naraku stabbed Inu in the side. When you arrived on the scene you saw Lady Mika of the East chanting. You killed her but it was to late there, she had already cast the spell...There was a big flash of light and all four of us disappeared" Kagome said out of breath

"That is correct all though your memory must be returning for I didn't know Kikyo was the one who stabbed Inuyasha" I said

"Okay let's pretend for a second that I believe you... I have a few questions"

"Proceed"

"Number one- Why don't we remember none of this?" she asked

"Because the spell Mika placed on you made you forget your past"

"Number two- How come you or your pastself hasn't said anything?" asked Kagome

"Because I was not sure that you were my blue, I had been following you for a while...infact I was there when you left today" I admitted

"What! Why have you been following me?" she yelled

"Cause I had to be sure" I yelled

"Be sure of what?" she screamed

"That you were her" I yelled

"Who!"

"MY DAUGHTER" I yelled

"Why!" screamed Kagome "Why Sesshomaru!"

"BECAUSE I MISS YOU!

"What" she whispered

"I said I miss you..."

I was shocked that my control slipped even after all this time away from me she could still make me blow my top

"Okay so what now?" she asked

"Now you go with me to train" I replied

"I can't" she exclaimed "I have jewel shards to find and what about Inu..."

"Kagome the well is sealed and will remain that way until you finish training" I told her

She sighed "How long?"

I smirked knowing knowing what her reaction would be

"2 years"

"What!"

Let me know what you think...Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha...Although I see Sesshomaru in my dreams :-)

Chapter III. Departing

/Normal pov/

" I can't believe it's been two years" Kagome said to herself as she packed her stuff for departure. Once that was through she summoned Jaken with her mind like her father taught her

"You called for me milady" said Jaken with a bow

"Yes...where is Sesshomaru-sama?" inquired Kagome

"He is in his study but you know that already so why did you really summon me milady" asked Jaken

"I wanted to tell you that I am going to miss you Jaken-sama" she said while crouching to give the little imp a hug

"And I will miss you terribly too child" Jaken said with a smile "Now go to him"

/Kagome's pov/

I let him go and went to grab my bag

"Go Kagome-sama...I will meet you at the gates with your things" Jaken said

"Hn" with that I left to see my otousan. I stop right outside his door gathering my wits for this encounter

"Open" I said to the door's guardian

"Who is he that disturbs my Lord's peace?" asked the door's guardian

"General Kagome Azul Nishii daughter to our lord" I replied

"You may pass" it bellowed

When I entered the study I immediately fell to one knee with my head bowed waiting for my father to acknowledge me

"Rise Kagome" he said looking out the window "You are leaving" it was more of a statement then a question

"Hn" I replied he turned to look at me

We stared at each other neither blinking, speaking, or looking away. This was a battle of wits and supeiority... This was one of the first lessons I was taught here

(Flashback)

He was staring at me

"What" I barked he smirked which never meant a good thing

"You lose" he said

"Huh"

"When a youkai meets another youkai they immediately engage in a battle of wills" he explained "Neither moves, blinks, or speaks until the otehr does, therefore proving who's superior"

"Oh I see" I said

"Now drop and give me 100 push ups and run around the castle 5 times" he ordered

"Why" I asked

"You dare question me" he bit out as his eyes became blood red

"I just..."

"Every time you let me prove I'm superior to you, you will be punished" he yelled "You are a Nishii and this Sesshomaru's daughter you will behave as such...NOW MOVE!" he bellowed

(End Flashback)

We kept staring till finally he looked away. I raised an eyebrow at his behavior

"Is everything alright Lord Sesshomaru" I asked

"Hn"

I almost smirked cause we're so much alike...almost

"I am departing now" I said

"I wish you well in your quest" he said

What was wrong with him! Then it hit me he was sad

"I will miss you...Father" I smiled letting my mask slip for a moment

"And I you my Kagome" he said giving me a hug

We turn to leave the room both our masks back in place. Jaken was at the gate with my bag as promised. I turned to look at them...my family, my only family. I formed my youki cloud under my feet and took off for the well

Let me know what you think...Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha...

Chapter IV. Reunions/ First Meetings

/Kagome's pov/

I morphed back in my human form when I reached the shrine. As I walked towards the well house I said a prayer for Kun-Loon. It turned out that she was a puppet sent to feed me false information about my origin by Naraku but she grew a conscience and ended up searching for him to reunite us...She killed herself the night I left to train with my father

I looked down at the well I could feel my miko powers surging trying to unseal the well. Dad said all I had to do was jump in so I did, at first I though it didn't work until I looked up and saw the sky. I jumped out the well expanding my senses waiting on the halfbreeed to show up

"5...4...3...2...1... and" I muttered counting down the the inevitable

"Who the hell are you?" he screamed

"You have a nose halfbreed however pathetic it is" I replied calmly

"Kagome" he whispered in awe

"Hn"

"Where have you been?" he asked

"..."

"We thought you left for good" he whispered "I thought you left me for good"

I walked right past him going towards where I sensed the others

/Normal pov/

"Kagome where the hell are you going" yelled Inuyasha following her

It only took them a minute to reach camp when they go there Kagome went and sat down in front of a tree acting as if she'd been there all the time

"Kagome what are you doing here" sneered Kikyo

"Sitting" said Kagome like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Bitch you know what she means" Inuyasha glared

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the hanyou as he glared...finally he looked away and she smirked

/Kagome's pov/

When the hanyou looked away I smirked

"Feh"

I stood up and looked at every person in the group starting with Inuyasha, then Kikyo, Sango, then Miroku and lastly Shippo

"Come" I said and started walking confident that they were behind me. Seddenly I sensed six jewel shards yet I waited for Kikyo to sense them...she said nothing

I raised an eyebrow at this "Inuyasha your wench can sense the jewel shards can she not"

"Of course she can" he said with pride "Kikyo is the shikon's true guardian"

"Really" I said all the while hiding my smirk

"Yep"

I went an sat down infront of a tree

"What the fu..." but he never finished his sentence as a demon busted into the clearing

"Give me the shards" it spat

"Just what I needed a good fight" yelled Inuyasha as everyone got in their battle positions

I snorted "They still fight like the power rangers"

I watched as Sango got knocked off Kiara into Miroku. All the while Kikyo was shooting arrows...regular arrows not sacred ones

"Interesting" I chuckled and stood as I heard a girl scream. That's when I noticed that the youkai had Rin. I growled when I saw Inuyasha getting ready to use the Wind Scar. I could feel myself transforming into my true form as I broke out in a run to reach Rin. I made it just in time to shield her from the attack unfortunately I sheilded the demon too

"You dare to hurt what is this Kagome's" I growled in rage at the demon. I looked down to make sure that Rin was okay...she was looking at me with awe

"Close your eyes" I barked at her forgetting momentarily that she couldn't understand me. I almost smirked when she closed her eyes...almost

I looked back at the demon that had fear rolling off him in waves. I lept at him and sunk my fangs in his throat quickly decapitating him. I transformed into my humanoid form and watched them stare in fear

"Monk use your wind tunnel" I ordered as I turned to survey the little girl

"Are you alright" I ground out

"Yes Sessho-sama Rin knew you'd save Rin" she said smiling

I patted her head "I'm glad you are safe but I'm not..."

"Yo fluffy if you're here for the tetsuaiga the answer is no" yelled Inuyasha

/Miroku's pov/

We stared as the dog transformed with a flash of light...it was Sesshomaru. I could tell he was still struggling with his rage as I watched him pat the little girl on the head noting that something was quite off...Hopefully Inuyasha will keep his mouth shut long enough to let Lord Sesshomaru's demon blood subside

"Yo fluffy if you're here for the tetsuaiga the answer is no" yelled Inuyasha

Alas fate is against me...

I watch as Sesshomaru turned around and look at Inu with bloodred eyes and that's when I noticed it...

/Normal pov/

They all watch as said Sesshomaru turned and looked at Inuyasha with bloodred eyes untill

"I asure you little brother that the tetsuaiga is not what I want at the mometn although you couldn't stop me if it was, I'm looking for my ward" said Sesshomaru as he walked in the clearing with Jaken

How will the group react to two Sesshomaru's? Let me know what you think...Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha...

Chapter V. Ssshomaru vs Kagome vs Inuyasha

_I'm gonna call Sesshomaru #1 and Kagome #2 until they figure it out_

Everyone looked from one Sesshomaru to the other...They both were in rage but for different reasons. One because Rin was in the other's hand and the other because Inuyasha almost hurt Rin. Sesshomaru (#1) growled at Sesshomaru (#2) who turned to look at Sesshomaru (#1). They locked eyes and neither spoke or moved not even when Inuyasha stepped between then

"This is ridiculous we have shards to find ain't that right Kagome" said Inuyasha

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome! Where is Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha

"Where's my momma" Shippo yelled "Inu-baka what'd you do"

"What did you call me" growled Inuyasha as he picked Shippo up by the tail

/Kagome's pov/

When I saw Inuyasha pick Shippo up by the tail something in me snapped. I tipped my head to Sesshomaru indicting that he won the match and faster then the human eye could follow my hands were around Inu's neck

"Remove your hands halfbreed before I do it for you" I growled

His eyes widen momentarily before he glared and dropped Shippo on his head...My eyes narrowed and his neck started to smoke

"Ah...fuck" he screamed and bad his neck to me

"Hanyou refrain from spitting your flith infront of the children" I spat as I dropped him to the ground

"Are you alright young one" I asked Shippo

"Yes" he answered eyeing me suspiously

"Since when do you care about children brother" Inuyasha spat

"Since I don't want Rin to pick up bad habits halfbreed" said Sesshomaru

We all turned to look at Sesshomaru

"You lost the battle" exclaimed Sesshomaru

"Hn" I turned around and go on one knee

"What is your punishment Milord" I asked

"What type of shi..."

"Hanyou" I growled

"Fine but before my brother kills you tell us who you are" yelled Inuyasha

"For once I agree with the halfbreed" Sesshomaru said "Answer the question and then you shall receive you punishment"

I rose from my position on the ground to stare at Sesshomaru

"I am General Kagome Azul Nishii, daughter of Sesshomaru Micheal Nishii and Kasumi Milan Nishii, Weilder of Suikotsu fang of the West, The true guardian of hte shikon-no-tama, 1/3 of the team known as Misery, and heir the to the Western Lands" I said

Everyone was stunned with disbelief especially my outosan

"No fucking way" yelled Inuyasha "If I had a niece I would know it, right Sesshomaru!"

/Sesshomaru's pov/

It can't be my blue...I watched her disappear in the fight with Naraku. No one outside the lords knew about her...

"She will be sorry she lied to this Sesshomaru" I snarled

"Who were the other two members of Misery?" I asked emphasizing on the were

"The are General Kouga Wolfe of the North and General Inuyasha Takashi of the East" she said emphasizing on the are as I did

"Where did you disappear?" I asked her

"In a clearing in the Western Lands while in battle with Naraku and Kikyo" she snarled looking at Kikyo

"Where did I meet your mother?" I whispered

"In the Central Lands at a festival in honor of Lord Inutaisho's and Lord Kouji's peace treaty" she replied

"I have a question" she said "Since when don't you believe my words"

My heart clenched at her words

"Come" I said confident that they were following me

"Where are we going" asked Miroku

"To Nishii castle" replied Kagome

I smirked the girl was good

"Okay Kikyo you're with Inuyasha, Miroku you and Sango ride on Kiara, Rin you and Jaken ride on Ah-Un, Shippo you're with me" she ordered "Everybody know where they're suppose to be...Move Out"

They all took off west except her, me, and the kitsune

"Is there anything else milord" she asked

"Yes I gave my daughter a ring...where is it" I asked her

"On a chain hidden on top of my canopy bed in my room" she answered

As I turned to leave she said

"As I recall I gave you one also and you told me I had been hanging with humans too long yet you carried it in your sash from that day forward...Father"

With that she took to the sky leaving a very shocked demon lord behind her

Let me know what you guys think...Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha…

Chapter VI. On The Road Home/Past & Present Collide

It took three days to make our way to the castle of the Western Lands…By the time they reached there everyone was exhausted…all except for Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kikyo (_Never mind the fact that she's dead and was carried the whole way_)

"We have arrived Father" Kagome said

"You will refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama…is that clear" he said icily

"Crystal…My Lord" sarcasm in her every word

Everyone else set there looking at them with eyes wide as saucers…Until they turned to them with identical emotionless masks on there face

/Sesshomaru's Pov/

"Jaken"

"Yes my lord" squawked Jaken

"Show our guests to there rooms and send for the other lords….Now"

"Right away sir" he squeaked as he hobbled away

I felt myself tense up as everyone left and the youkai girl approached me

"Permission to speak my lord" said Kagome

"No"

"Father…please…"she pleaded "Give me a chance to prove it to you"

"I will call for you once the other lords get here….until then stay out of my way" I warned

"And if I choose to ignore your warning" she challenged

"You dare challenge me"

I could feel my eyes bleeding red

/Kagome's Pov/

His eyes were bleeding red…I could hear his beast snarling…My beast was rising to the challenge

I conceited…

"No my lord" I said "But you have failed to issue my punishment"

"You want punishment" he snarled "Fight me"

"I will not fight you my lord"

"Coward" he sneered

"Don't presume to question my honor old dog"

"I said I will not fight you….however…I will battle you" I smirked

He smirked and so it began…


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha…

Chapter VII. Answers (Pt.1)

At Nishii Castle

/Sesshomaru's Pov/

Two almost identical demons stand ready to face off...

"Are you sure this is what you want Milord?" asked Kagome

"Fight me pup" I snarled….fighting for control with my beast as I spoke

"No" she said sheathing her sword "you are not in your right state of mind…it would be an unfair fight"

"I do not care…I said fight me"

"I regret that I cannot" she sighed "My father taught me to be fair in all things...concede and live to fight another day"

"Very well…your father was a very wise man"

She smirked

"No he wasn't ….my father **is **a very noble youkai" she said over her shoulder walking away

Elsewhere in the castle

"What do you guys think…?" asked Sango

"About what" asked a very irritated hanyou

"About that youkai…first is it really Kagome and second is she really Sesshomaru's daughter?"

"Well it would certainly seem that way considering they have identical marking" Miroku thought out loud

"You know it is not proper to talk about one in there own home…especially if you're guests within its walls" said a very perturbed Kagome as she rounded a corner

"Oye! Cut the bullshit and give us some answers or do we have to do things the hard way" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles

"I assure you hanyou that the hard way would be very painful…for you" replied an icy Kagome

"What Inuyasha means to say is that we don't know what to believe" explained Miroku "And the only person who can give us answers is you"

"Fine you want answers" asked Kagome

"Yes" All three replied in unison

"Fine but the clay pot stays"

"No way…Kikyo goes wherever I go" yelled Inuyasha

"Well fine" She said

He smirked

"You can stay here as well halfbreed" she said

"Hey!" he yelled

She stood there firm in her decision

"Inuyasha we need answers…geez leave her here" cried Sango "She's already dead…what could happen to her"

"Fine…Geez" said Inu giving up

"Come" said Kagome as she turned an walked away

Please Review...


End file.
